


The Side Effects of Never Ending Soda Fizz

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Farting, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Jemma Simmons invents a soda that will never lose its fizz she get skye melinda natasha darcy jane foster pepper lady sif maria hill and betty ross as well as herself to test it at first the only side effects are a lot of gas such as farting and bruping but they soon start bloating and then blow up like balloons , bruce and tony have to make an antidote quick before the girls explode<br/>if can think of any characters add feel free to the more the merrier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



"I feel like Willy Wonka," Jemma muttered as the liquid bubbled and churned in the beaker she was holding. "Betty, Jane...can you come in here, please? I think I've done it," she called over the intercom.

"We'll be right there," Betty replied.

The two women were in the lab shortly, reading through the results. Jemma had been the sole person working on the formula, but wanted the other opinions because of the scientific backgrounds of both women.

"Looks good to me," Jane indicated. "Darcy? Can I ask a favor?" she called.

The intern popped her head through the door. "What's up? I'm about to meet Ian,"

Jane held out the beaker. "Test this, please,"

Without hesitation, Darcy downed the concoction in a single gulp. "S'good. What is it?" she asked, burping loudly.

"A soda that never loses its fizz," Jemma said proudly.

"Yum! You'll make a mint," she replied, leaving the lab with another enormous belch.

"It appears as if the formula's a success," Betty smiled. "This calls for a celebration,"

***

The men were all working, so that meant Skye, Melinda, Natasha, Jane, Pepper, Sif, Maria, Betty, and Jemma had a ladies night to celebrate. They decided to indulge, ordering pizza to go along with the new soda.

"Hey, Jemma, do you have a low-cal or diet version? It's a bitch fitting into this jumpsuit," Natasha complained.

"I sure do," Jemma smiled, handing her a glass.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

"Ooof. My stomach!" Sif said suddenly, rubbing her middle. "I think I ate too much," she groaned, leaning over slightly and farting. She turned beet red. "I-I'm so sorry," she stammered, burying her face in her hands.

"It's O-" Pepper began before being cut off by her stomach groaning painfully. "Oooh," she grunted, doubling over and farting, as well.

Natasha laughed before belching loudly enough to be heard over the noise in the room. "What's going on?" she asked no one in particular.

The front door slammed open and Darcy came in, eyes wide. "Guys!"

Betty gave her a look, noticing how her belly was rounding out underneath her dress. "Darcy?" Melinda asked. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Ate too much?" Maria teased, patting the intern's bloated middle, causing her to burp loudly.

"No! I think it was that soda! I was at dinner and I started farting. I was so embarrassed! Ian pretended he didn't hear, but then I starting burping, and I couldn't stop. Then...then my _stomach_ started to swell up! What's going on, Jemma?"

"I-*buuuuuuurp*...I don't know," she admitted softly. "We're all OK,"

"Um, Jemma? Think we may have a problem here," Natasha said hesitantly holding her stomach, which was rapidly inflating like a balloon.

"I'm calling Tony," Pepper said, stifling a belch.

Betty farted loudly, then said, "Have him send Bruce up, too,"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the men made it upstairs, all of the women were in reclined positions, rubbing at painfully bloated bellies. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Tony asked, crouching next to Pepper, gently kneading soothing circles into her tummy as she burped.

"I'm just so bloated!" she complained as her stomach continued to swell.

"What did you guys _eat_?!?" Bruce asked, concerned, hands probing Betty's abdomen.

"Nothing!" Maria said, growing alarmed as her arm swelled, tearing the fabric of her shirt.

"Well, something's happening," Tony snapped, frustrated.

"It was that soda, guys, I'm telling you!" Darcy insisted.

"What soda?" Bruce asked, eyes ogling the inter's now cartoonishly large breasts.

"I *buuuuuuuuurp* created a soda that would never lose its fizz," Jemma said anxiously. "But I checked the formula a million times. It's perfectly safe,"

There was a loud splinter of wood as the chair Sif sat in broke with the expansion of the Asgardian's hips. "Yea. I can see that," Bruce said anxiously. "Tony, we've gotta come up with an antidote. If we don't, they'll keep blowing up like balloons until they explode,"

Natasha burst out laughing until her burgeoning belly swelled again, splitting the zipper of her jumpsuit, causing the turgid expanse of her stomach to poke out. "Umm, yea. Hurry. Please!"

Knowing they had no time to lose, the genius and the scientist hurried to the lab in search of something to counteract the bloating effects of the drink.

***

They returned several hours later and were shocked to find all of the women severely swollen, bellies round and full; faces fattened; chubby sausage hands and feet attached to fat arms and legs.

"If you guys were orange and had green hair, you could totally pass for Oompa-Loompas," Tony joked.

"Shut up, Tony!" Skye groaned.

"Yea, my gut's about to split open," complained Jane.

"Mine, too..." groaned Betty. "Did you find an antidote, Bruce?"

"Yes," he replied holding up a vial. Darcy grabbed it and gulped it down, belching immediately. She heaved a gratituous sigh of relief at the release of pressure, and pressed a hand firmly to her bloated stomach. She burped again and felt the swelling go down by the second. Each time she burped, she got closer to her normal size. After about five minutes, she'd returned to normal.

The other women clamored for their own vials, downing them desperately, belching filling the room as the swelling went out of each of them in kind. "Thank you," Jemma said softly after a few minutes of silence. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened,"

Bruce smiled kindly. "It's not a problem. We haven't looked at the soda formula yet, but can if you want us to,"

"I'd like that,"

"Lead the way," Tony said with a chuckle.

Sif was the first to speak after the three went to the lab. "I'm thirsty. Does anyone want a soda?" she asked.

"No!" answered the others in unison.


End file.
